May I have the next dance?
by Moyashi Core
Summary: Oz catches Gil dancing alone in the hall at night. OzxGil


May I have the next dance?

So... I was listening to Dean Martin lately – oh, he really is a god, isn't he? – and thinking about how I wanted to dance to that music made me think about writing – since I really can't dance – and here it is. And I know I should work on my -man Fics... but since the "Internet Incident" (My mom took away my PC!) I can't seem to concentrate on them ._.  
>But I promise to work on Lay me to Sleep again, soon!<p>

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and all its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. Which is probably a good thing xD

May I have the next dance?

Gil really didn't like skipping his work. One, he wasn't one to do things half-heartedly. Two, he hated the scolding he would get from Miss Kate for abandoning his work (which most of the time involved the Young Master, but he wouldn't dare to claim that it was the Young Master's fault).

But this time it was entirely his fault. He skipped work for watching his Master dancing with some young noble lady and even though he loathed the way those harpies touched his Master (Gil would most of the time scold himself for those thoughts. Getting possessive of their Master was something servants shouldn't ever do. But Gil did anyway) and how they used to smile and how his Master used to smile back at them... he still loved watching Oz dance.

His Master was elegant and solely kind if his partner made a mistake. Gil couldn't help but observe his Master's every move. How his feet gracefully touched the floor, hardly making any sound. And how his Masters blonde hair swayed with him so softly, he longed to bury his fingers in those silky but sometimes unruly strands. Mesmerized by the way Oz lead his partner through the hall, Gil found himself swaying lightly with the tact and he would have continued if not for Miss Kate's high and annoying voice echoing down the stairs.

So Gil hurried to go and wash his Master's clothes as he was assigned to do the first place. Still not forgetting the tact of the song he dance the last steps to the washroom, when he was certain nobody watched.

He imagined being lead by Oz instead of those girls but his dream would never come true. He had to face it. He wasn't a noble's daughter who could associate in such a manner with Oz, so all he could do was watch whenever he got the chance to.

At the end of the day, Gil was exhausted.

He never was, when spending the day with his precious Master but Oz had to prepare for his Coming of Age. So there was hardly any time to play games, which Gil missed badly, even though his Master only teased him while playing. Gil just missed his Master's smile directed at him. He missed how Oz would hug him when they hid from Miss Kate and the other servants of the mansion. He missed how Oz would read him stories when he once had one of his strange nightmares.

But he didn't have the time to miss his Master. He had to go and change for bed and go to sleep, so he would be ready to do his work again by tomorrow. But Gil didn't feel like sleeping at all. The raven-haired boy wanted to talk to his Master or just watch him reading or something, anything, if at least his Master was involved.

When Gil finally crawled under the covers of his bed, he found himself not as exhausted as he had felt only minutes before. So he got up and changed again (couldn't get his sleeping clothes dirty, now). After taking a stroll in the garden and mysteriously not getting lost as he had so often at day time, Gil found himself in the dancing hall.

The orchestra was away so there wasn't any music, but Gil didn't mind. He remembered the music that was played throughout all the lessons he had watched and started to dance.

He only remembered the ladies steps but it was okay, for in his imagination Oz would lead the dance. The blonde was a very dominant person and Gil obeyed his every order, no matter what Oz told him to do.

Suddenly Gil felt someone watch him. He immediately stopped his dancing and thought for an excuse because he feared it was Miss Kiss, but it was Oz. His Oz!

Blonde hair in a slightly disheveled state, his dress shirt unbuttoned and his pants creased.

"You know, Gil. You dance better than most of those ladies I took for a dance."

Like he was some sort of hungry beast Oz walked towards Gil, his eyes roaming his servant as the raven was an extremely delicious treat.

When he came to a halt directly in front of Gil, he asked:

"May I have the next dance, Gilbert?"

The raven blushed. His golden eyes widening in shock as his biggest dream (or rather one of his biggest dreams) was about to come true. And he didn't know if he simply should say 'yes' or excuse himself, run to his room and jump out of the window because of embarrassment. Oz had seen him dancing!

"Y-young Master... I... We..."

"Shh... Gil."

Oz smiled his gorgeous smile and bowed before Gilbert.

"Please, Gilbert. I want to dance with you."

At that Gil thought he could die happy. Oz wished to dance with him. He really did, because Oz never really pleaded. He only demanded. So Gil gave in, blushing like a young maiden and shakily holding his hand out for Oz to take it.

The blonde took the slightly smaller hand in his and kissed the back of Gil's hand lovingly.

Without any other words, Oz pulled Gil close to his body, what made Gil blush even more since Oz wasn't dresses properly.

"Y-young Master-"

"Call me Oz, sweet heart."

Gil only blushed more but chose to ignore that pet name. Oz probably only wanted to tease him.

"W-why aren't you d-dressed p-properly?"

"I thought I'd pay my sweet Gil a visit and surprise him in his sleep, after I found myself unable to sleep, because his sweet face always invaded my dreams but then I found his bed was empty."

Oz swirled Gil around, hardening the hold on the younger one's small hips.

"So I went downstairs, searching for my Gil and bringing him to bed~," Oz purred swaying with a beet red Gil in his arms and still smiling.

"And there I found him, dancing all alone and screaming for me to hold him~"

Gil didn't understand what exactly Oz was talking about but it made his heart flutter nervously. Maybe Oz again had some of Uncle Oscar's liquor?

"You know, Gil? These days made me realize just how much I love you, my cute little servant. Dancing with all those girls isn't enjoyable. But holding you close, making you sway... Is really perfect."

Then all of a sudden Oz stopped his movement to kiss his raven, who, in turn, didn't know how to react at all. After a few futile attempts to get Gil to kiss him back, Oz gave up with a sigh.

"Really, Gilbert, I know you want that as much as I do, why don't you take a little action?"

"B-but Y-young Master! I-I can't! I'm just a... a little servant and you... you are my Master! I am not allowed to kiss you!"

"For God's sake! Do as you're told and kiss me!"

The heir of the Vessalius family really was frustrated. When he told his uncle, Oscar, about his feelings for his little servant, he promised to not deflower Gilbert before the raven turned at least 15, but he couldn't wait, he didn't want to wait anymore, so he decided to only pleasure Gil and kiss him. Starting with the kisses, but Gil didn't seem to hold the same passion, even though he knew the younger one watched him day and night with those dreamy eyes.

"Y-young Ma-Master! I can't!"

"Yes, Gil, you can. Because I say so, I want it and you want it, too, so there's nothing to hold you back."

"I-I do-don't want to!"

"Oh yes, you do!"

"N-no..."

With every sentence that left Gil's lips Oz drew Gil closer and let his hands hungrily roam over the raven's body, making Gil shiver and his resolve grew weaker with every second, until he couldn't hold it anymore.

Gil finally kissed Oz, a little clumsy though, but it satisfied the blonde none the less.

So Oz stilled his hands and just hugged Gil close. How long had he wanted his Gil like that? In his arms and kissing him oh-so-sweetly?

"Let's take this somewhere more private."

Soooow... I finally made it and it was fun! Well, I wanted to write a lemon but I ended up not doing it (I have a lot of things in my mind but they're still so young and all...) but if you want one I will write it. Just review and tell or P.M. me. Dunno... Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
